


Chained

by ghostly_fics



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (might continue later), Fluff, One Shot, Other, the reaper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_fics/pseuds/ghostly_fics
Summary: Charade stays in Mementos longer than they should've.
Relationships: Arsene/Original Character
Kudos: 7





	Chained

* * *

"You're on thin ice, little Charade," Arsene purred, and had the person in question not known him better, they might have missed the real concern in his voice.

Charade huffed, digging their dagger into the shadow Arsene had weakened. "I know, dude, I promise just a bit more training, okay?"

Arsene hummed lowly, gazing at the now barren floor of Mementos. "I'm afraid you've been here far too long already. Why not go up for the day? You have work tomorrow," he paused, casting Eigaon on a still-forming shadow, "and the boy is likely concerned about you."

"Joker knows I can take care of myself," Charade said, rolling their eyes at the mention of their sibling. "But - but I _guess_ I've done enough for today."

" _Good,_ " their Persona friend said. Charade pretended not to notice their burning cheeks and the butterflies in their chest.

They stretched, turning around for the trek out of Mementos, feeling some regret about not waking Morgana from his nap.

"So," they began, Arsene floating alongside them. "Any updates about The Phantom Thieves' next target?"

Arsene hummed again, but before he could reply he was cut off by a sound.

The sound of chains.  
______

Charade collapsed near the entrance of Mementos, the glow of the tracks illuminating their heaving gasps, lungs burning from overuse.

Charade dimly registered Arsene tangling his nimble fingers in their hair, and as he pulled them into a tight hug they realized they were shaking.

"Are you unharmed, my dear?" Arsene asked, and Charade huffed out a laugh as they bury their face into his tie. "I'm never staying here this long again."

Arsene hummed. "I should hope not, my dear," he said, gently caressing their back. "You are rather important to the Phantom Thieves, after all." Leaning closely to their ear, he added, "And to me, as well."

Charade squeaked, hoping their red face seemed to be a result of the lighting. Pushing themself off the ground, they couldn't help but feel as though Arsene was doing it on purpose - of course, that was a ridiculous notion, they knew.

"Um, l-lets head back to Leblanc," she mumbled. Arsene grinned. "Of course, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part 2.


End file.
